


Wish

by takataka (orphan_account), tazwritess (orphan_account)



Series: Festive Drabbles [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Nostalgia, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/takataka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tazwritess
Summary: Every year there's no one to spend the holidays with; This year I just want to spend them with you.





	1. Birthday.

"Happy birthday!"   
  
Fake smiles, fake families, fake laughter. Nothing was real, he had no one.   
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear--"  
  
_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Whenever the raven head woke up, he felt blinded by the sun. It was, more often than not, nice outside; birds were always singing and city life was quiet, and even pleasant, to hear.

Waking up, he was never next to anyone. Not how things used to be.   
  
So then, to have woken up with someone else, and to have that someone be Ritsu was--  
  
"You're up?" Emerald eyes blinked slowly, adjusting to the morning light.  
  
They were his eyes.  
  
Clothes were scattered on the floor, beside Takano's bed. Ritsu slid his on less rushed than usual--it was too much of a shock to actually see him take his time.  
  
"Are you staying for breakfast?"  
  
"Eh?! Well-! I, um...!"  
  
_Weirdo..._ "I'll start brewing the coff--"   
  
"I can do it!" He sprung off the mattress, already heading for the bedroom door.   
  
Before Takano could say another word, Ritsu had already rushed into the kitchen. It was strange, but...  
  
_I'm glad you're still here._ _  
  
  
  
_"...What's this about?"   
  
A small strawberry tart rested on Takano's side of the table, decorated with two pink candles. Next to it was a tiny box of matches and a decorated bag.   
  
"Well, I- It's your birthday, after all, Takano-san...! That's why, this time I...I wanted to celebrate it properly. Well, but it's already Christmas today, so we didn't really do anything special this year, either..."  
  
His lover smiled, and it felt real for once. "Thank you."  
  
"Ah- You should be grateful, you know! I made it myself!" Ritsu puffed out in feign annoyance.   
  
" _You_ made this? Last I heard, you'd never even made curry before."   
  
"That was then, this is now!"  
  
"Oh, is that so..."  
  
Anticipation was shining on his subordinates face, and he struck the first match, lighting both candles. He chuckled to himself at the thought of Ritsu freaking out trying to light a small fire alone.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
His green eyes flared. "Ugh, whatever. Make a wish before you blow out your candles!"  
  
_A wish?_  
  
"Well, of course it's that I can be with you forever."  
  
Ritsu blushed, following with a glare. "Aah, if you say it out loud it won't come true!"  
  
"Oh, so it's okay if it comes true then?"  
  
"That's..!"  
  
It was true, he  _did_ wish they could be together forever, but, deep down, a part of himself still felt that Ritsu really would be happier with someone else. He remembered as much before blowing out the candles.   
  
_I wish for your happiness.  
  
_"Takano-san?" Ritsu paused in response to the sudden quietness.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing, sorry, I was just thinking to myself."  
  
He still looked concerned regardless, so Takano continued to move the small party along. When he reached into the tiny bag Ritsu had set aside for him-  
  
"...Your key..."  
  
Ritsu opened his mouth just to close it again.   
  
It made the other laugh gently to see him so flustered from a gift he handed over himself. How cute of him...  
  
"I love you." He'd say it a hundred times, a thousand times, if he had to.  
  
_I'll tell you as many times I need to, until this love is great enough to make up for what you can't give back yet._  
  
And even then, at least for that moment, he had Ritsu's heart in the palm of his hand. 


	2. Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what are the holidays without Santa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't Office Christmas Party.

Every Christmas was hard. The holidays were never merry for Takano, and he was alone yet again.   
  
_Do you still think of me?_  
   
He felt his thoughts spiraling out of his control, unable to think of anything other than him- than Ritsu. Acting as if he was really there...

  
"Takano-san?"   
  
The voice repeated, "Takano..."  
  
"Ritsu?" He sat up, noticing how he'd fallen asleep on the couch while working on the latest manuscript. "It's late...What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hah? You're the one that called me here."  
  
He only blinked.

_Did I really?_

But upon checking his call history, Ritsu's name wasn't even listed in the most-recent.   
  
"What are you talking about?" He clicked his tongue. "Are you drunk?"   
  
_"_ Are _you?"_ He rolled his eyes, flopping down on the couch. "...Okay, I was just worried about you, I guess."  
  
_About me? Why-_  
  
"You were going to spend the day alone again, right?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
He always knew how to tug at Takano's heartstrings. He did know him best, even at his worst, and-   
  
"God, you know I love you right?" He kissed his partner on the cheek.  
  
Ritsu didn't push him away. "...! What- whatever..."  
  
Santa had to be real, there'd been no other explanation.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Takano beamed.  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
THE END, HAPPY HOLIDAYS-- THIS IS B A D BUT-


	3. New Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a celebration without fireworks? Ritsu figures this out for the first time.

Being alone didn't always mean that you felt lonely; Takano knew this, perhaps better than anyone. He'd been neglected by his parents from a young age, but there was more to it than that. He was always closed off from people in his personal life disregarding that--he ignored people at school for the most part and was distant from teachers, and he had little to no friends. He himself had to wonder whether he was being stubborn or if he was just wary and distrustful of others. It was strange to him that someone like Ritsu would be the one to approach him at first, if at all--he was already confused by the stalking situation.

"Why do you like me?"

"What?" Ritsu paused, his eyes shining in the glow of the sparkler popping in his hand. 

They'd been dating for about three weeks then and Takano couldn't help but feel insecure already. He was the same in high school, but...He didn't know; it seemed much different now, much more than it should've been, according to him.  


_"It's a long story! It would take three days to tell."_   


Yes, things were different now.

"Wh-why are you asking me something like that?!"

Takano flicked at his lighter, straining his fist in the pocket of his jacket. "I don't know."

They sat there, quiet for a while, and Ritsu stared at him like a maniac. It was an out-of-the-blue question, he knew that, but Takano still wished for an answer. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he just didn't know anymore; There was always so much to think about when it came to his love life-- to anything regarding emotion, really. He wasn't that easy to read, though he was actually quite sensitive.

He stopped himself from thinking so hard and fished out a spare cigarette. A few drags wouldn't hurt, and Ritsu probably wouldn't mind as much anymore. He'd ranted about it in the past. 

"Hey." The glare he earned from the man in question gave him the answer he really needed.

Takano slipped the cigarette back into its rightful place down in his pocket. Maybe not a good time after all.  


"It's a long story," Ritsu started again, to Takano's immediate surprise, "it would take days to tell. Maybe up to three."   
  
"..."

"..."

"Haa, how cheesy."

"Wha?!"

Takano squeezed his boyfriend in a warm embrace. He was silent about it, maybe shy. Ritsu wasn't his same affectionate self from the past so these kinds of sappy lines were a rare sight. He loved that part about him; Ritsu really was such a dork. He wished they could've been like this sooner, like their misunderstanding never happened at all, but another part of him wondered if it would really be so different. He was happy where they were now and couldn't ask for more.

"Ack, hey!" Ritsu wriggled, attempting to escape Takano's overbearing arms. "The sparkler! You're gonna make me drop it!"

He got one kiss to the forehead in before Ritsu successfully squirmed his way out. It would be the start of a new year soon in just a few minutes and the two of them stayed out by the beach late to celebrate with fireworks. Illegal as it may have been, there was no helping the excitement of it all. Besides, practically everyone in the neighborhood did it anyway, everyone having their secret ways of getting the explosives in the first place. 

"Let's try these ones out." Takano's grin was like that of a mischievous child. 

It worried Ritsu just as much as it thrilled him. "What is it?"

"They're called 'ground flowers'."

"Eh… Wait, what are you doing?" Ritsu's eyes widened as Takano already began to light the cylinder.

He quickly ran back, expecting Ritsu to follow suit, but the other stayed put. 

_What an idiot..._

"Onodera, this way!" 

"Huh?" It took him a second to realize what was in front of him and what he needed to do, but he quickly jogged over to Takano. "My bad." 

"You're such an airhe-"

 _Boom!!_   
  
"Ack!!" 

They'd been too distracted to notice that the firework was blooming rather fast. Of course, they'd moved far enough for it not to be harmful, but the intensity of the explosive shocked Ritsu anyway.

Not to say Takano wasn't surprised, but he quickly composed himself. "You okay?"

"...Duh!" He glared.

Takano put his arms around him then and pointed to the bright colors sparkling on the ground just feet away. It was pretty in an odd way, at least to Ritsu. A night on the beach just hours before a new start; The stars were clear in the sky for once, and it only added to the view, loud as it was. As they were always in the city, the sky always seemed to be clouded by smoke or fog, so it was a rare and beautiful sight for the both of them. Once it was all fizzed out and its hues faded, Takano slipped away to clear up their mess. He wouldn't say it, but Ritsu would always cherish this moment of being together.   


On the drive back home, they put the radio on to listen to the final countdown. It was weird to see traffic just before 12AM, but there were festivals and sports events going on with firework shows all around.  
  
As time flew down to 10 seconds, Ritsu breathed in before turning to kiss the other. It was worth it, seeing the look on Takano's face.

"3...2...1!!" People from outside cheered as the fireworks in the sky danced over them. 

"Happy new years." 

Takano held his breath. "God, you're not going home today." 

His blush darkened at that.   


As soon as they were inside Takano's apartment Ritsu started to feel nervous. It wasn't like it was their first time sleeping together or anything like that, but he felt butterflies filling his gut to the point he might throw up. Takano had to notice as he kissed the other chaste on the lips, not moving too fast. Ritsu clenched his eyes shut before kissing back, Takano pulling him closer by the waist and strengthening his touches. When they pulled apart, mostly for air, Ritsu glanced away shyly as if to look anywhere but at his boyfriend. 

"You're ridiculous, you know." Takano grinned, pushing Ritsu's chin up gently. "There's no reason to be so embarrassed with me."  
  
"I-I'm not embarrassed! You're moving too fast, that's why...!"

"Oh, so should we take it slow today?"

He received another glare in response. "Shut up, idiot."

Ritsu had no chance to roll his eyes before his lover pulled him back into an embrace, sucking out the gasp he almost managed with another kiss, stronger this time. Takano pressed kisses to his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and neck before whispering in his ear. 

"Let's move this to the bedroom, shall we?" 

  
Neither of them had enough time to strip down much in the heat of their moment and it wasn't long before Takano had the other on his back, pulling out a bottle of lubricant from his bedside drawer and warming the liquid between his fingers. "You realize how beautiful you are to me right?"

"Mmn?"

Ritsu didn't have the time to register the obvious before Takano was already caressing his abdomen, kissing the skin and sucking at his chest. Ritsu arched upon reflex when he felt a lubed hand rubbing at his cock. He hissed from the cold and Takano whispered a quick "sorry" before stroking him gently again. His pace was smooth and collected, and Ritsu's hands reached immediately for Takano's shoulders, tightening their grip as if to hold back from the pressure. Once Takano noticed how heated his lover was becoming, he stopped his hands and coated them with more lube. 

"Tell me if it's too much."

Ritsu nodded his head, eyes clenched shut. He bit his lip as Takano pushed a wet finger inside. Takano continued to stretch him as he moved his lips back up to his nipples, sucking hard and nibbling in between. He added a second finger when Ritsu's breathing became more relaxed and pushed his thighs apart after noticing how the other was scrambling to close them. Ritsu opened his eyes when he felt Takano sucking at the bulge visible through his boxers and flinched so hard he almost kicked him off. His eyes went wide and he sat up to apologize before the other pushed him back down just as quickly. 

"Stay still." Takano grinned, another mischievous look glowing in his features. 

"W-wait! Ah!" 

Ritsu threw his head back as Takano put his mouth over his length, pulling off the rest of his clothes in sync. They were both naked now and it felt dirty to the younger man. No matter how many times they did these kinds of things, he couldn't help but to feel shame. Maybe it was the way he grew up, but he didn't really know himself. 

"What's wrong?" Takano pulled back, noticing the hesitation in Ritsu from sheer body language. "Am I hurting you?"

He shook his head. "No, keep...keep going."

Takano was always like that, always shaking his worries away; He always felt that he could see things differently whenever the other spoke to him. Takano was more indifferent to sex--not in a way that was bad or sultry, but rather in a way that was raw. Sex was pleasurable and enjoyable when they were together, and Takano always made it seem like something romantic; something fun. He wrapped his arms over Takano's neck, pulling him down from his previous position.

"Let's do it."

Takano practically growled out a response, retracting his fingers and rubbing his own cock with lube before positioning himself at Ritsu's entrance. "I told you before not to turn me on like that."

His voice was raspy and it sent shivers down Ritsu's spine. He sucked in a breath as Takano pushed himself in, entering slowly as to refrain from hurting him, and clenched his hands over Takano's arms on either side of him. 

"Hey, relax. Breathe, remember?"

Ritsu gasped out in tiny huffs, shaking his head up and down. The pressure was intense at first, and Takano stopped moving once he reached the hilt. Ritsu loved the affectionate side his boyfriend had at times like this, times when he needed reassurance the most. He slid his hands over to tangle in the black mess that was his boyfriend's hair, and Takano took this as his sign to move and pulled out slowly, almost all the way, before harshly pushing back in.

"Hah!"

Maybe a little too harsh.

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Mhm, yeah...keep going."

The gasps Ritsu failed to hold in with each thrust only turned him on more and he began to pick up the pace after a bit. Ritsu had his eyes closed again, drool hanging from his mouth as he was pushed relentlessly on the sheets. Takano admired his pale skin, flushed at the ears and shoulders, sweating from arousal, before moving closer to his neck and sucking hard. He loved to mark the other, childish as it seemed, and did so with pleasure every time. He loved seeing Ritsu in a turtleneck the next day at work, knowing it was all his doing. It was scandalous, yet romantic--at least to him it was. He was strange like that, despite enjoying it every time.

"Ah, ah! Shit!"   
  
Takano stopped after a particularly hard thrust, checking on Ritsu. He hadn't been paying much attention, lost in his own ecstacy, so he wasn't quite focused on being as careful as he was before. He wiped his bangs from his eyes before a sharp heat pooled back into his gut. Ritsu had his eyes open now, staring at him so hungrily it was almost deadly, and his face was flushed even more than earlier. He looked like the epitome of "bliss" and it made Takano's heart clench. 

"God, how can you be so-" He put more force into his next thrust, driving directly into Ritsu's prostrate. 

"F- Ah! Oh, oh god! T-Takano-san!" 

"You like that?" Takano huffed out, ragged and in pleasure. "You like it hard like this?"

"Haah! Takano-san, ah! Y-yeah, I like it...ugh!" 

He really was going to take it slow today, start off the new year romantically, but it wasn't entirely his fault in this situation. No one could ever make him feel the way he felt about Ritsu, he knew that better than anyone. So to see him like this...It was a lot. He wouldn't be able to last much longer, and he could tell Ritsu was close too from the way his panting sped up and the strength in his grip on his arms.

"You're so tight right now, Ritsu."

There weren't anymore words that would come out coherently; Ritsu's voice raised in pitch as his moans grew faster and faster and he breathed out hard. He was so lost in the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling, he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed anymore. Behind his eyes was white and in front of his eyes was just heat. Raw and newfound heat.

His hands moved down from Takano's arms, to his chest, to the sheets, and pulled the other back down so that he could claw at his back. Ritsu cut his nails rather short, so it only spurred Takano on rather than hurt him. The friction against his cock between both of their bodies only took a few moments before creating climax. Takano flinched when Ritsu's nails dug harder into him and his hole clenched on him hard. He grunted and came to a stop, Ritsu cumming hard. Takano fucked him harder in his final thrusts, riding out his orgasm and earning sensitive whines in return.

They both sighed significantly, coming down from their highs, and Takano slipped out after they both calmed down. He was too exhausted to do much else besides roll over to lay on his back beside Ritsu, rather than to crush him with his weight. He breathed out a final exhausted breath and turned over to kiss Ritsu on the forehead again.

"You're amazing." He huffed.

"Stop with that..."

It was too much of a hassle to clean up now, though they both knew it was going to be annoying later. They'd been up all night however, and it was definitely time to rest. Takano covered them both with the blanket, curling up with Ritsu underneath and smiling in relief. 

"Happy New Years, I love you."  


Ritsu fell asleep right away, clearly more exhausted than ever, and Takano closed his eyes against his body. 

And I'll love you for all the years to come.

He couldn't wait to start the new year off right, holding his true love close. Today was the start of something different, and he couldn't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so late and so sorry lmao. as usual, kelso critiqued me so it's probably still cringy.

**Author's Note:**

> For a happy birthday, merry Christmas, and happy new year! :) Taz


End file.
